le baiser et l'infini
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: Petite fic slash bien sur, mcshep c'est une évidence, de l'amour encore et toujours pour ces deux beaux messieurs coincés au fond du grotte.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : le baiser et l'infini

**Fanfic** : Stargate Atlantis

**shash** : McShep

**Déclaration** : la série ne m'appartient pas hélas, tout est à la MGM, à sci fi et à dieu le père.

**Résumé** : fanfic hors du temps, se passe un peu quand elle veut

_Note de l'auteur : j'ai deux autres fics plus longues sur le feu, alors pour patienter je vous fait une fic plus courte qui fera dans les 2 chapitres environ avec peut être un épilogue. _

_Je classe la fic en M car il y a un petit lemon tout petit trop mignon, pas de quoi fouetté un chat tout de même. _

Chapitre 1 

Comment en étaient ils arrivés là, lèvres contre lèvres, langues entremêlées, et virilité masculine fièrement dressée, gênée par un caleçon et un boxer, derniers remparts de leurs vies d'avant .

John Sheppard le séduisant militaire aurait dit que c'était la faute à Rodney McKay, scientifique arrogant, énervant mais si sexy, ce dernier aurait rétorqué que c'était la faute du GI Joe terrien, au QI élevé, mensa oblige mais au réaction primaire digne d'un homme de cromagnon, cromagnon mais si mignon, la rime est si facile.

C'était avant tout la volonté du destin, depuis la nuit des temps, il devait en être ainsi, à ce moment précis de l'histoire de l'humanité, John et Rodney étaient arrivés à ce moment béni ou l'amour envahi leurs vies, mélant désir et infinité.

Tout avait commencé tranquillement, une mission de routine bien planplan, John et ronon en tête aux aguets, suivi d'une Teyla rêveuse, la tête dans les nuages, regardant le paysage de cette jolie planète dotée d'une foret luxuriante et puis il y avait McKay, qui détecteur en main n'accordait aucun intérêt au paysage, pestant contre les branches qui dixit faisaient exprès de lui griffer le visage, la faute des fleurs qui le faisait éternuer.

D'ailleurs notre petit génie s'était levé du pied gauche, pas ravi du tout de devoir crapahuter sur cette planète alors que l'attendait des tonnes de chocolats, amenés directement de Terre par le biais du dédale, des tonnes j'exagère mais quelques kilos presque passés en fraude par une Novak complice de gourmandise qui faisait les quatres volontés du canadien.

Puis d'un coup, au bout d'une heure de ballade forcée, notre scientifique s'était arrêté net, un petit point lumineux clignotait sur son détecteur.

- Tout le monde s'arrête.

- Quoi encore McKay, vous êtes déjà fatigué ?

- Non, enfin oui mais non, c'est pas le moment de m'embêter Sheppard, je détecte une énergie très faible droit devant à environ 200 mètres.

- Alors voir ça alors, je suis fasciné de voir à quelle vitesse vous récupérez quand vous détectez quelque chose d'intéressant.

John avait dit ça en pouffant de rire devant un Rodney furibond qui lui passa devant, le fusillant du regard, le militaire n'en revenait toujours pas au bout de temps d'années de voir comment McKay pouvait être susceptible et revanchard, il adorait le titiller et le voir partir au quart de tour, le scientifique avait beau avoir le QI le plus élevé du monde ou des mondes devrais je dire mais il avait aussi l'âme d'un enfant, pouvant faire un caprice ou se jeter la tête la première dans un mauvais coup quand il supposait qu'il y eu quelque chose d'intéressant.

Ils marchèrent presque au pas de course à travers un rideau de branches vers la direction indiquée par McKay, il y avait une petite sculpture, un peu semblable à un totem indien, avec un soleil et des nuages gravés dessus, l'énergie venait de là, le scientifique commença ces analyses mais dut se rendre à l'évidence, il lui manquait du matériel.

John dit à Teyla et Ronon de repartir sur Atlantis chercher ce qu'il manquait et de ramener Zelenka pour seconder Rodney, et c'est ainsi que notre duo se retrouva seul, John s'assit le plus confortablement possible, dos contre un arbre.

Il regardait son collègue aller et venir, tapotant sur son ordinateur, branchant tout un tas de fils, il devait bien admettre que c'était toujours aussi fascinant de le voir faire, il admirait toujours l' excitation de son ami quand celui ci trifouillait de nouvelles technologies.

C'est dans ces moments là que John le comparait toujours à un enfant le matin de Noël, sourire au lèvres il ne s'était pas aperçu que le scientifique s'était arrêté et le dévisageait.

- Quoi encore ! pourquoi vous me regardez en rigolant, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, vous avez décidé de vous payer ma tête ce matin.

- Ne soyez pas si susceptible McKay, j' admire seulement le fait de vous voir si concentré sur votre travail, et c'est la façon dont vous travaillez, déterminé, qui me fait sourire.

- Ouais, c'est ça monsieur le colonel, c'est hilarant. McKay fit un petit sourire en coin, il se retenait de tirer la langue au militaire, décidément ils faisaient un drôle de duo pensa t' il intérieurement.

Et il retourna à son travail, tournant le dos à son collègue, ce manège dura de longues minutes quand Rodney hurla faisant sursauter John

- J'ai trouvé.

- Bon sang McKay vous avez failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque, ça va pas bien.

- Pardon John, dit McKay un peu honteux d'avoir crier, la voix dans les aigus. J'ai trouvé que l'engin émet une fréquence bizarre et oups !

- Oups quoi ?

- Je viens de la couper involontairement.

- Et c'est grave.

- J'en sais rien moi, je vous dis que je comprend pas ce que j'ai fait. D'après le peu que j'ai traduit en me référant à la base de données des anciens c'est une espèce de station météo, ça doit pas être bien grave, on va peut être avoir la météo du Week end dit le scientifique en souriant.

Sheppard allait se mettre à parler quand le ciel s'assombrit à une vitesse phénoménale, des éclairs se mirent à zébrer le ciel et la foudre s'abattit à quelques dizaines de mètres eux les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Il se mit à pleuvoir à seau, c'était comme si des tonnes d'eaux venaient frapper leurs visages, Sheppard réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- McKay on ne peut pas rester là, ou on va être noyé ou on va se prendre la foudre.

- D'après mes détecteurs il y a une formation rocheuse à 800 mètres à gauche.

- Allons y, il y a peut être des grottes.

Les deux hommes partirent dans la direction indiquée à toute vitesse, c'était une course contre le temps, et là ce n' était pas une figure de style, c'était la vérité.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant une espèce de falaise abrupte avec une volée de marche taillée dans la pierre, de là ou ils étaient ils ne distinguaient rien de ce qu'il y avait en haut et la pluie qui tombait à seaux les empêchait de voir à 10 mètres devant.

ils empruntèrent les marches, prenant garde de ne pas glisser, mais alourdit par le poids des vêtements mouillés et le sac à dos Rodney failli tomber, rattrapé in extrémis par John qui décida de lui prendre la main par sécurité.

Après quelques longues minutes d'effort intensif ils se retrouvèrent sur une espèce de terrasse taillée elle aussi dans la pierre et miracle il y avait une grotte.

Les deux hommes y rentrèrent toujours main dans la main.

- Euh John, je vous remercie mais je crois que je peux marcher tout seul maintenant.

Le militaire n'avait pas fait attention qu'il tenait la main de son coéquipier, il le lâcha prestement.

- Pardon Rodney, je vais explorer la grotte.

Il parti vers le fond et appela McKay.

- Venez voir, c'est spectaculaire et étonnant.

McKay le rejoignit, au fond de la grotte il y avait une source naturelle dont émanait une lueur bleutée, de la même couleur que les yeux de rodney pensa sheppard, il y avait une espèce de couchette taillée à même la roche et surtout il y a un espèce d' âtre avec un anfractuosité rempli de bois sec.

- Qui que ce soit qui est fait ça je l' en remercie, on va pouvoir faire sécher nos vêtements et nous réchauffer.

- Vous voulez que l'on se déshabille, dit Rodney en déglutissant.

- A moins que vous ne voulez attraper une pneumonie et passer des jours à l'infirmerie, c'est le seul moyen, ne soyez pas si pudique enfin.

- Je ne suis pas pudique, enfin pas trop.

- Et puis nous sommes entre hommes, on est fait pareil. Alliant le geste à la parole John se déshabilla prestement.

Rodney le regardait faire, pour lui c'est facile pensa t' il, étant militaire il était habitué à la promiscuité avec d'autres hommes et puis il avait un corps parfait, le scientifique ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler, regardant les mouvements des muscles et de la peau bronzé, à côté il se trouvait pathétique avec ces quelques kilos en trop et sa peau fine et laiteuse.

- Alors McKay, vous avez besoin d'aide dit John en le regardant.

Rodney sursauta encore une fois, décidément il avait beaucoup trop sursauté aujourd'hui, il pesta contre lui même, sa nervosité et contre le fait d'avoir été prit la main dans le sac en train de regarder fixement son ami.

- C'est très drôle Monsieur le comique, je vais y arriver tout seul.

John entreprit d'allumer le feu, il réussit du premier coup, celui qui avait stocké le bois et taillé l' âtre avait fait de l' excellent travail.

Il se retourna et vit une chose qu' il n'aurait jamais cru voir de toute sa vie, monsieur Rodney McKay en caleçon, mais ce n'était pas un caleçon quelconque, il y avait des feuilles d'érables dessus, John était comme hypnotisé, hésitant entre l'envie de rire ou de se moquer de son collègue, mais connaissant le caractère de cochon de celui ci il préféra s'abstenir, luttant pour ne pas craquer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Sheppard, vous vous moquez de moi une nouvelle fois, vous avez encore quelque chose de pertinent à dire, oui j'ai un caleçon, oui je ne suis pas monsieur muscle et oui j' ai un manque de bronzage évident, monsieur parfait.

- Je compte les feuilles d'érables Rodney, décidément vous êtes canadien jusque sur votre caleçon. C'en était trop, Sheppard se mit à rire devant l'air interloqué et stupéfié du canadien qui pour une fois dans sa vie ne trouva rien à dire, sinon prendre ces affaires pour les mettre devant le feu en évitant de regarder son équipier.

- Allons Mc Kay, Rodney, vous n'allez pas vous vexer, et puis je n'ai rien contre votre corps, vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes.

- Vous le pensez vraiment dit le scientifique, ou vous dites ça pour ne pas me vexer.

- Mc Kay, arrêtez de dire des bêtises, bon on va faire l'inventaire de nos sacs pour voir ce qu'il y a d'utile pour passer le temps.

D'instinct ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte prés du feu, vidant leurs sacs à dos sur le sol, il y avait des barres et des boisons énergétiques, des rations de survis, du café lyophilisé et dans le sac de McKay il y avait du chocolat en tablette, John n'en fut même pas surprit. Ils avaient une trousse de premier secours au cas ou ils en auraient besoin et des couvertures de survies.

- On sait que l'on ne va pas mourir de faim, du moins pas après 5 jours en se rationnant.

- De toute façon cette pluie va bientôt cesser j'espère dit McKay en frissonnant,

- Moi aussi, et puis les autres ne vont pas tarder, on demandera à un jumper de nous récupérer. John déplia une couverture de survie et la mit sur les épaules de son ami.

- Merci John, c'est gentil.

- De rien, je ne veux pas que vous ayez froid.

Dehors la tempête se déchainait, le vent hurlé, il était humainement impossible de se déplacer, et john doutait même qu'un jumper puisse résister à un tel vent sans danger.

Il se passa de longues minutes quand la radio de John grésilla.

- Sheppard, ici Teyla, nous sommes arrivés mais un déluge nous a surpris, nous sommes obligés de rentrer sur Atlantis, il y a un torrent d'eau devant la porte rendant inaccessible le sentier à pied.

La Radio marchait très mal, peut être à cause d'interférence du à la falaise ou au mauvais temps.

- Bien reçu Teyla, la tempête a débuté quand Rodney a désactivé l'espèce de totem sur lequel il travaillait, le temps s'est dégradé à ce moment là, nous avons trouvé un abri, nous avons des vivres, vous pourriez tenter une mission de sauvetage mais je le déconseille, même un jumper serait secoué avec ce temps, nous avons des vivres, recontactez nous demain à la même heure et nous aviserons, et si le temps le permet allez faire analyser la structure par une équipe de scientifique.

- D' accord John, prenez soin de vous, à demain.

Rodney s'était rapproché de John, il lui mit la main sur l'épaule, John se retourna et vit de la colère dans les yeux de son ami.

- Qui a t' il McKay.

- Et bien voyons, il y a la tempête, c'est la faute à McKay, on est coincé, c'est la faute à McKay.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais c'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence.

- Evidement que ce n'est pas une coïncidence, je suis incompétent, d'ailleurs vous avez demandé Zelenka et une équipe entière, pfff. comme s'ils étaient plus malin que moi.

- Plus malin peut être pas mais mieux équipé ça oui, arrêtez de vous mettre dans des états pareils, vous avez trop d'orgueil et n'admettez jamais quand vous foirez, pourtant vous foirez souvent c'est humain.

- Ah, et je foire quand, quand est ce que j'ai foiré comme vous dites.

- Un seul mot, Doranda.

Sheppard avait lâché le mot maudit, le plus grand échec retentissant dans la carrière de scientifique du canadien, il avait par orgueil entrainé la destruction d'un système solaire et le pire c'est qu'il avait manipulé John et trahi sa confiance un temps.

- Allez,encore avec ça, combien de fois on va en parler, n' ai je pas démontré ma valeur depuis, j'ai fait une erreur, une gravissime erreur mais j'ai pris sur moi, j'avais espéré avoir tout fait pour faire oublier cette catastrophe, mais visiblement vous n'avez pas oublié.

- C' était quand même quelque chose d' énorme, reconnaissez le, et ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je dis que des fois que votre orgueil et une certaine suffisance vous mettent et nous mettent en danger.

Rodney regarda John comme s' il ne l'avait fait, avec tristesse et colère, il prit une décision rapide, avec hargne.

- Si vous pensez cela de moi, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire, je me retire de cette équipe, vous prendrez un autre scientifique et moi je resterai dans mon labo.

Rodney s'éloigna le vite possible vers le fond de la grotte, visage baissé, il ne voulait surtout pas que John voit les larmes qui dégoulinaient malgré lui le long de son visage, il avait l'impression d' être en plein cauchemar, d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami.

John le rejoint, le scientifique lui tournait le dos et tremblait comme une feuille, drapé de sa couverture de survie.

- Allons Rodney, s'il vous plait, les mots ont dépassés mes pensées, j'ai confiance en vous, je n'accepte pas votre décision, vous m'êtes indispensable en temps qu' ami et scientifique.

John le fit pivoter et vit alors que le scientifique avait les joues baignées de larmes.

- Mon dieu Rodney, pardon, je n'ai jamais voulu ça, excusez moi.

Il mit une main sur le menton de son ami et le força à lever la tête et il essuya les larmes de son ami avec sa main libre, il le regarda fixement. Le canadien avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques et une carnation parfaite pensa t' il et s'en sans rendre compte, il s'était approché de Rodney, si proche qu'ils étaient yeux dans les yeux, chacun ressentait le souffle de l'autre et sans comprendre pourquoi et comment ils se retrouvèrent lèvres contre lèvres, s'embrassant passionnément.

John venait de se rendre compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de son équipier et Rodney comprit enfin les sentiments étranges qu'il ressentait envers lui, c'était de l'amour, un amour unique et merveilleux.

La couverture de survie avait glissé, rodney était maintenant en caleçon dans les bras de son ami, peau contre peau, se touchant, s'embrassant, cuisse contre cuisse, étonnement aucun des deux n'était surpris, on aurait cru qu'ils étaient destiné l'un à l'autre, que depuis leurs naissances ils avaient été conditionnés pour être comme ça, oublié le temps, oublié le lieu, oubliées les conquêtes, les coups d'un soir, oubliée la femme de John, oubliée la gentille botaniste.

Plus rien n'avait d' importance à part ce moment parfait.

L 'évidence s'imposait, toutes ces années, les regards échangés, la peur de savoir l'autre en danger, prenant des risques insensés pour se secourir, l'amour était là, depuis toujours, entendant son heure.

Le souffle court ils se séparèrent, les yeux brulants de désirs, tremblant d'envie, une chaleur immense aux creux de leurs reins, subjugués l'un par l'autre, amoureux. Mais toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, impossible de se séparer et de briser ce lien sacré.

- Waouh, c'était, c'était, je suis à court de mots.

- C'est une première mon scientifique adoré, j' ai réussi à te faire taire.

- On peut le dire, c'est bien une première dit fièrement rodney, tout sourire, les yeux si clairs et si brillant d' envie.

- Je t' aime dit John dans un murmure, comme s'il redoutait d'effrayer son amour.

Rodney se rapprocha doucement de son futur amant, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Prouves moi le alors.

John fut parcouru de frissons et de désirs contenus.

- Tu es sur, car il n'y aura plus de retour possible.

Pour toute réponse Rodney le prit pas la main, il récupéra la couverture de survie et l'étala sur la couchette de pierre.

Il s'allongea et tendit les bras, comme pour lui dire viens me prendre.

John le rejoignit et les baisers reprirent, plus passionnés, plus coquins aussi, chaque centimètre de peau était embrassé, mordillé, entrainant le plaisir plus loin plus haut.

Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre sans restriction, quand John pénétra Rodney il en fit son amant, il lui donna un plaisir infini, pas de gène, aucune honte, les corps étaient en harmonie, de coup de rein en coup de rein, de gémissements en suppliques, mêlant mots d'amour et encouragements ils jouirent l'un dans l'autre, l'un sur l'autre sans pudeur et quand le sommeil les prit, ils s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre, dans une sérénité infinie.

Sans peur du lendemain, sur d'avoir fait le bon choix, sans réserve et en total abandon.

Reviews please !

-


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les reviews adorables._

**Attention gros lemon, alors âmes chastes et sensibles allez vite regarder les feux de l'amour, là c'est plutôt du Queer as folk si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.**

Chapitre 2

John et Rodney passèrent le reste de la nuit à parler, rire et faire l'amour encore et encore, découvrant mutuellement leurs corps sans aucune réserve ou gène d'aucune sorte, tout semblait aller de soi.

Ils parlèrent de leurs vies passées, des anecdotes, des blessures morales ou physiques qui en avaient fait les adultes qu'ils étaient devenus.

De la joie de se retrouver sur Atlantis, de faire parti d'un groupe, d'une grande famille, ils s'aperçurent presque avec étonnement qu'ils avaient les mêmes désirs secrets et avouèrent avoir eu des sentiments l'un pour l'autre depuis les tous premiers jours, affection mêlée d'admiration et il faut le dire de colère et d'agacement.

Ils prirent conscience que le cheminement qui les avait amené à ce moment précis n'était pas du à l'orage ou à l'isolement, ils savaient au fond d'eux même qu'ils auraient fatalement franchi le pas et seraient devenus amants un jour ou l'autre, il y avait trop de choses et de tensions en eux.

Quand enfin ils s'endormirent ce fut dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cœur battant à l'unisson et partageant leurs chaleurs.

Teyla les contacta à l'heure dite, leur expliquant que le dédale pourrait les récupérer dans deux jours et qu'ils analyseraient le totem à ce moment là, John et Rodney furent heureux d'avoir deux jours supplémentaires pour s'aimer tranquillement. Teyla leur souhaita une bonne soirée et promit de les recontacter le lendemain.

Quand John émergea du sommeil en premier, il regarda son amant qui dormait paisiblement, il le désira encore plus encore qu'auparavant, il admirait la rondeur du visage, les traits fins et cette peau blanche laiteuse qui ne demandait qu'à être pétrie, embrassée, mordillée.

Il était stupéfié de penser que personne n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Rodney était sexy, que personne n'avait pu voir combien il pouvait être sensuel.

John grogna de désir, il sentait l'envie de prendre le scientifique dans ces bras et de lui faire l'amour sauvagement sans préambule mais il savait qu'un Rodney mal réveillé est un Rodney râleur, il sourit et se força à abandonner la couchette, il se leva sans bruit et décida de faire du café et de se laver.

Il raviva le feu sur l'âtre pour faire bouillir de l'eau et prit son nécessaire de toilette, heureusement que son équipe prenait le soin d'avoir un sac complet avant de partir en mission au sinon ils seraient restés sans pouvoir se laver convenablement, ce n'était pas dramatique d'habitude mais là ils en auraient plus que besoin pensa t'il mutin.

Il commença à se laver à même la source, l'eau était froide et il frissonna, il sourit quand il sentit une présence derrière lui, Rodney l'encercla de ses bras, l'embrassa dans le cou, son souffle chaud fit parcourir des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de John qui gémit doucement.

Rodney lui prit le gant jetable des mains et commença à le laver, d'abord le dos, doucement, sans mot dire, puis les fesses rondes et musclés, John se sentait durcir au fur et à mesure que son compagnon le lavait, il sut que Rodney s'était agenouillé pour lui laver les jambes, c'était excitant plus que de raison, le fait qu'il y ai le silence le plus complet au fond de la grotte et qu'il n'entendait que la respiration de son amant exacerbait ses sens, il n'avait envie que d'une chose se retourner et prendre Rodney sauvagement et le faire jouir mais il ferma les yeux et se força à se retenir.

Le scientifique posa le gant et des deux mains fit pivoter son amour, ce qu'il vit le fit rosir, dans sa position il lui était impossible de ne pas voir la virilité de son amant en pleine puissance, comme un appel muet, lui demandant de le combler, il résista à l'envie de le prendre dans la bouche et fit un effort incommensurable pour ne pas céder et se releva.

Il rinça le gant puis recommença à laver John avec douceur, sensuellement, d'abord les épaules, puis les mamelons durcis par le désir et enfin le ventre, il évita la région pelvienne scrupuleusement, tout était bon pour retarder le moment ou fatalement il s'emparerait de ce membre gorgé d'envie, il voulait faire durer le plaisir.

Il se remit à genoux et frotta les jambes puis se releva, John avait une lueur sauvage dans le regard, brillant d'envie.

- Rodney, tu sais ce que je vais te faire maintenant ?

Sa voix était rauque, un murmure, sombre et chaude. Il attrapa Rodney et le plaqua contre lui, le scientifique mit la tête dans le cou de son amour et gémit, sachant qu'ils allaient se donner du plaisir, anticipant le moment ou ils se redonneraient l'un à l'autre.

John commença à l'embrasser, d'abord avec douceur puis sauvagement, Rodney en avait mal aux lèvres mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait rompu le contact. Le militaire se détacha de lui brusquement, le frustrant, le faisant gémir en murmurant son nom.

- John, John, embrasses moi encore. Supplia t'il.

- Oh non mon ange, je vais te laver à ma façon.

John le retourna, et avec méthode il commença à embrasser son amant, puis à coup de langue doucement il descendit jusqu'au bas du dos, il le fit se pencher en avant et plaqua les mains de Rodney contre un petit muret près de l'âtre.

Le militaire recommença à lécher son amant, il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la ligne des fesses, Rodney gémissait et murmurer des mots incohérents, psychologiquement il était en apesanteur, hors du temps, incapable de réfléchir tellement l'autre lui faisait du bien tout en le frustrant encore et de plus en plus.

Il sentit la virilité de son amour contre sa jambe, il avait le souffle court, il en était au point ou il se sentait partir, au bord de l'évanouissement, il se flagella moralement, ressaisis toi, respires, restes lucide.

John lui mit un doigt dans la bouche, puis deux, Rodney sachant pertinemment ou termineraient les doigts les suça en gémissant, son propre sexe était gonflé de désir et prés à jouir.

John retira les doigts mouillés et les mit à l'entrée de l'antre des plaisirs de son amant, massant l'anneau de chair du plus en plus prés des bords, Rodney suppliait, exigeait. Le militaire introduit un doigt puis l'autre, les faisant tourner doucement dans l'autre qui gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Il retira les doigts et introduit sa virilité d'un coup sec et puissant, faisant hurler de plaisir l'autre homme, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui excita le scientifique encore plus.

- Je veux que tu caresses pendant que je te prends et arrêtes toi au moment ou je te le dirais.

Rodney s'empressa d'obéir, embrumé de désir. Son partenaire allait et venait entre ses reins, alternant douceur et force, percutant violemment la prostate de Rodney qui hurlait de plaisir à chaque fois.

John sentit le moment ou il allait venir et dit à l'autre d'arrêter de se caresser, Rodney obéi de mauvaise grâce entre frustration extrême et excitation.

John se rependit dans son amant puis se retira prestement, il retourna un Rodney frustré, ses yeux bleus brillaient de désir, et lui dit

- Je veux que tu me prennes. Sa voix était rauque et déterminée, ses yeux noisettes étaient assombris par le désir.

Rodney n'en revenait pas, il en avait envie mais avait peur de mal si prendre.

- tu, tu es sur, dit il en déglutissant.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de moi. John l'embrassa et se retourna, lui présentant ces fesses parfaites, dans une position qui ne souffrait d'aucune équivoque.

Rodney se plaça derrière lui, il prit son membre et en lubrifia le bout avec sa propre salive puis doucement il entra en son amant qui rugit de douleur puis de plaisir, il le prit un long moment.

John avait les larmes aux yeux et souriait en même temps, ravi et douloureux à la fois, il sentit l'amour de sa vie aux portes des plaisirs suprêmes, prés à jouir, cette sensation lui redonna de la vigueur et il se sentit prés à rejouir avec Rodney.

Quand les deux hommes atteignirent l'extase, ils le firent presque simultanément, jouissant de la jouissance de l'autre, en harmonie.

Puis se serrèrent dans les bras, à s'en étouffer. S'embrassant goulument.

-waouh, John, mon amour, c'était...

-C'était absolument parfait mon chéri, c'est la première fois que j'éprouve une telle sensation.

Rodney rougit, content d'entendre ces paroles, John l'embrassa encore avec tout l'amour et toute la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait pour son amour.

- Rodney ?

- Quoi mon amour ?

- Je t'aime.

C'était deux mots tout simple et pourtant si fort, entre ça et l'amour qu'ils venaient de partager, ils eurent les larmes aux yeux, ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, oubliant le monde entier.

Puis ils se lavèrent vraiment, burent un café bien mérité, déjeunèrent et allèrent s'assoir à l'entrée de la grotte, dehors c'était l'apocalypse mais ils n'en avaient cure, ils étaient tous les deux, pleinement heureux, Rodney avait la tête sur les genoux de John qui lui caressait la tête, il le regardait fixement.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes mon amour.

- j'ai du mal à croire que c'est réel, je crois rêver, aïe !! Pourquoi tu me pinces ?

- Pour te prouver que tu aies bien réveillé mon Rodney.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'embrasser et à parler, à manger et à dormir et à faire l'amour, encore et encore, réinventant toujours la façon de se donner du plaisir.

Le lendemain les deux hommes attendirent le contact avec Teyla, savourant leur bonheur d'être ensemble, ils savaient que sur Atlantis les choses seraient différentes mais ils feraient tout pour que cela marche, car ils savaient que dorénavant ils étaient liés par un baiser à l'infini.

_Petit épilogue à suivre, très vite._


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les reviews_

Épilogue 

Quelques semaines plus tard...

John et Rodney avaient été récupéré par le Dédale deux jours après comme Teyla l'avait indiqué, une équipe composé de Zelenka et de scientifiques avaient fini d'analyser le totem, c'était un « faiseur de pluie » les terriens n'avaient pas trouvé de terme plus approprié. Ils arrivèrent à le désactiver.

Pour John et Rodney les choses n'étaient pas simple, mais ils étaient ingénieux et très amoureux, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se retrouver, la cité était grande après tout, jumper, coin isolé, même dans leurs quartiers, au milieu de la nuit quand la cité tournait au ralenti.

Le plus dur était de ne pas se faire prendre pendant les réunions quand ils échangeaient des regards équivoques ou d'un geste anodin s'envoyaient des messages qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

En mission John essayait de faire équipe avec Teyla ou Ronon quand ils devaient se séparer deux par deux, car il était extrêmement difficile aux deux hommes de se concentrer, chaque geste que l'un ou l'autre faisait donnait des envies coquins à l'autre, et puis cela n'aurait pas été amusant de se retrouver pantalon sur les chevilles en face d'un wraith, c'était John qui avait dit cette phrase faisant rire Rodney jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas reprendre son souffle, car fait nouveau le scientifique est devenu rieur, les autres membres d'Altantis en restaient bouche bée mais profitaient de cet état de fait, pas risquer une colère du chef des scientifique.

C'était un amour fou et exclusif, tout en sensualité et en partage.

_J'espère que ce petit épilogue vous aura plu. A bientôt._


End file.
